Closer Than You Think
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks 2
Summary: What if Elsa was closer than Anna think when they were younger but Anna never realized it? Elsa is 9 and Anna is 6


**BTW Anna is 6 and Elsa is 9 in this :D**

* * *

It was the first day of winter for Arendelle. The snow fell ever so gently from the sky, covering most of the beautiful landscape and mountain range. The fjord was frozen but not completely frozen that the boats could not get through and make their trades with one another. The children all went out their coat, hat, scarf, little gloves, and boots, to the winterly wonderland. They all made snowman's, snow angels, sledding, and, of course, they had snowball fights. It seem that al the children in Arendelle was having an great time. Well not for the two sisters.

* * *

Elsa, the princess of Arendelle, was in her new room, separated from her sister. She was sleeping peacefully and silently. She was awoken by the soft pats that hit up against her window sill. She turned over on her side that was facing the window so that she can see what was hitting up against it.

It was snowing! Elsa got up from bed and ran over to the window, smiling with glee but it quickly replaced with fear as she looked down at her hands. Did she made it snow on accident?

But something told Elsa that she wasn't the cause of it. This made the smile reappear itself on her face once more. Without thinking, Elsa opened the window. She was then greeted with an cold breeze!

She didn't shivered well because the cold never bothered her anyway so she didn't mind. She was about to reach her hand out the window but quickly withdrew it. As if she was scared that she will lose her hand or something. She then took an deep breath and looked out the window.

_"Come on Elsa. You can do it. There's nothing to be afraid of"_ Elsa whispered to herself quietly

Just as Elsa was about to try again, she was interrupted by an knock on her door. Elsa whirled her head around. An mixture of happiness and sadness displayed on her face. She already knew who it was that was knocking on her door since they been doing it for an year now.

"Elsa?" said an soft and voice, who also is the Princess of Arendelle and Elsa's bubbly baby sister.

'Anna...'

"I notice that it's been an year now and its the first day of winter"

'Oh Anna..'

"And I haven't seen you in an while so I was wondering..."

'Please..just go away...'

"Do you want to go outside and play or build an snowman?"

Elsa gave no response to Anna's request. She always wanted to play with her sister yet build an snowman with her but she just can't. She heard Anna give an deep sigh "Okay. I'll just play by myself. Bye" Elsa listened sadly as she heard the footsteps of her sister's walked away from her door and down the hall.

It pained Elsa so much not to be able to be there for her sister but it was for the best that she stay away from Anna as much as possible. For Anna's sake and her's. Elsa then pulled out an book and began to read it.

* * *

After Elsa finished her book, she began to practice a little bit with her magic to see what she can do. She practice for a few minutes and surprisingly, she learn an couple of new moves.

Elsa began to wiggled her fingers, causing little snowflakes to sprout up in the air and with an flick of her hand, the snowflakes spread in different directions, decorating her room in an extraordinary manner. Just as she was about try another new trick, she suddenly heard an distant cried! The cried was so unexpected that it made all of her snowflakes explode in her face! Elsa quickly brushed them off as she made her way to her window.

When she looked out her window, she saw Anna on the ground, crying. Without an moment of hesitation, Elsa moved from the window and headed towards her door.

For the first time in forever, Elsa opened her door and ran out the back way so that no one can see her.

* * *

When Elsa got outside, she quickly tracked the crying all the way. When she heard the cries were getting louder and closer to her, Elsa looked up and saw Anna on the ground with her knees curled up into her chest. Tears slowly welled up in her eyes as she began to sniffle.

Elsa wanted as much as to walked up to Anna and asked her what was wrong and give her an big hug. Without thinking, as if her body was responding to what she was thinking. SHe found herself moving towards Anna carefully but she stopped herself in fear. She quickly hid behind an tree, that wasn't too far from where she was, so that she can avoid being seen by Anna. She then slowly peeked around the corner so she can see her sister. She knew what she was doing was wrong. Leaving her room without permission but Anna is really important to her than any old rule.

She then listened to Anna's unanswered questions "Why do no one want to play with me? Why doesn't Elsa want to play with me? Did I hurt her? Did I do something bad?"Anna paused for an moment "I wish I had an friend. I wish I have my best friend again"

She then made her voice go smaller when she uttered the next seven words "I just want to build an snowman.." Anna then pulled her face into her knees and began sobbing loudly.

Tears almost escaped from Elsa's eyes. She felt so bad for Anna. In fact, she's the reason that Anna is feeling this way. When she took another look at Anna, she felt as though her heart was being torn apart inside her chest!

Oh if only there was a way she can be close to her sister without being "close to her". Suddenly, an idea dawn itself upon Elsa's head! She knew how to be close to Anna but she have to do it secretly. She will transform herself to become an snowman!

Elsa looked over to make sure that Anna wasn't looking. To her fortune, Anna was too busy sobbing into her knees to bothered what was going around her. Elsa took the chance to carefully move behind Anna. When Elsa got in position of where she was going to stand, she then took one look of Anna.

She then closed her eyes and with an snap of her fingers, all the snow swirled themselves around Elsa very fast like an speeding top! After a second pass, the snow swirled down, revealing Olaf, the snowman her and Anna named an year ago before the accident took place, standing in the place where Elsa was just standing at. Elsa made tiny holes so that she can have an clear view of Anna. When she felt that she was ready, Elsa then cleared her throat and said in her Olaf voice "Hi Anna"

At that moment, Anna had stopped her crying and turned around to see who was calling her name. When she saw who it was she gasped in shock! "Olaf!" Anna yelled happily as she got up and ran over to the snowman with opened arms. "You're here!" Anna said as she pulled Olaf into her embrace. Elsa felt herself instantly melting into her sister's hug. She closed her eyes and said warmly "I see that you haven't forgotten that I love warm hugs huh?"

"Of course I didn't. I know one other person who loves warm hugs too" Anna said quietly so that only her and Olaf can hear.

Elsa opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Who?" She really was curious of who loves warm hugs as well.

Anna pulled back from the hug and said her answer like it was very obvious "Elsa of course!"

Elsa was rendered speechless! Did Anna really mean that?

"Um Olaf? How did you get here? Did Elsa made you? Did I made you? Wait-would I would of known that I did? How are you talking?"

Elsa was taken back by her sister's sudden random outburst of questions.

Gee. For an 6 year old, Anna sure can ask a lot of questions' Elsa thought to herself pleasingly. She began to pondered on what to say to Anna but what can she said? Without realizing what she said, Elsa then said plainly "Magic"

"Magic?! That is so cool" Anna sounded amaze by what Elsa just said. Her eyes seeming to shine with excitement.

'She actually bought it?!' Elsa thought to herself in shock! She was completely surprise! She was then suddenly was brought back from her thoughts when she heard Anna gasp!

"Oh no! Olaf!" Anna exclaimed as she looked at the snowman with horror flashing in her eyes. Elsa quickly became alarmed by this "W-What is it Anna?!"

"You're missing something..Oh I know!" Anna said as she pounded her fist into her palm. "Be right back!"

"A-Anna!" Elsa shouted out but it was too late, Anna already ran into the castle.

* * *

After a few moments, Anna came back with something orange in her hand. She ran in front of the snowman with an mischievous grin on her face. Elsa rose two eyebrows in concern "Anna? Wha-"

She stopped herself when she saw Anna hold up the orange item. It was an carrot! Elsa wondered why she got an carrot but realized why when Anna placed the carrot on the snowman.

"There you go. You forgot your nose. Now you're much better" Anna said with an smile upon her face.

"Anna..."

Elsa felt so many emotions going through her right now. She wanted to so much hug Anna to death right now but she knew it wasn't possible.

* * *

Elsa then heard sniffles coming from Anna. Worried and alarmed, she quickly directed her attention back to Anna. The strawberry blonde had tears coming down her face. She tilted her head to the side, not trying to make eye contact nor attempt to wiped the tears coming down her face.

The sight of Anna's teary state brung Elsa to the brink of hers. Elsa then tried her best to speak like Olaf "Anna? What's the matter?"

"Oh. It's just.." Anna then took a big sniff before she continue speaking to Olaf "Just that I remember me and Elsa use to do something like this when..well.." Anna's voice then trailed off.

"Oh Anna..I-" Elsa was cut off by Anna's sudden outburst "Oh Olaf! Don't leave me! Don't leave me like Elsa did!"

Elsa gritted her teeth together in hurt and anger. She mentally cursed herself for causing her baby sister so much pain. But she brushed the emotions she was feeling aside, not wanting to have Anna catch an terrible cold because of an snowstorm of her emotions. She waited an few seconds, making sure her vopice didnt give her away, before she continued speaking

"I'll always be right here for you Anna and..." Elsa began smiling to herself "so will Elsa"

This made Anna looked straight at the snowman with questioning eyes "How you know that?!"

"Because..she's closer than you think" Elsa felt warm tears burning in her eyes when she said that.

Anna then began to looked around, anxiously "I don't see her Olaf. Oh I hope she's not afraid or mad at me" She then turned back to the snowman. Panic was clearly shown on her face and in her voice now. "Is she Olaf?!"

Elsa then began to do her best and tried to calm Anna down by saying in an best soothing and calming voice that she can manage.

"Oh no Anna! Elsa loves you so much that it hurts anyone that comes near her. Especially you...So..So I need you to be strong for her to she's ready to face that fear. But till the day that she van, I'll always be here for you. You understand?"

Anna didn't say anything but simply threw herself onto Olaf once more and exclaimed loudly "I love you Olaf!"

Elsa couldn't help but let all her tears fall from her eyes. She then takes in an shaky breath

"I love you too Anna. So much that you won't understand" Elsa confessed, forgetting not to say it in Olaf's voice.

* * *

Anna was about to asked why did Olaf's voice almost sounded like Elsa but suddenly, the King's voice was heard "Anna, time to come in"

Anna then snapped her head over to her father and shouted "Okay Papa! Give me a second"

She then looked back at Olaf and gave the snowman an big hug and placed an kiss on the top of his head.

Elsa's eyes widen as she felt the warmness of Anna's kiss through the snow. She was half afraid that the snow will melt on spot, leaving herself expose to Anna just so that she can hurt her again. Elsa had so many thoughts and what ifs going through her head that it literally took the few words from Anna to snap Elsa out of her trance.

"Will I see you tomorrow okay Olaf? Would you promise me that I will?" Anna asked in an childlike manner

All the thoughts and what ifs subsided as Elsa had to chocked back the sobs that were threatening to come out before she spoke "Yeah.I'll be waiting for you right here." An grin then slowly made its way on Elsa's face "I promise"

Anna pulled back from the hug and smiled. She then ran inside the castle with the doors slamming behind her.

* * *

When Elsa was fully convince that Anna was gone, she then decided that it was time to get rid of the Olaf disguise. With an snap of her fingers, the snowman disappeared, leaving Elsa standing in his place. The grin never leaving her face.

She then rasped out an confession "I'll always be closer to you than you think Anna and..." Tears started falling from her eyes "I can't wait to see each other again tomorrow. Even if it means I had to be Olaf to do so, I'll gladly accept it"

With that said, Elsa wiped her tears while she slowly made her way back to her room. Making an vow to herself that she will always be there for her sister, no matter what happens but the sad part of it is that Anna will never know.

* * *

**So what do you guys think of this one?! :D**


End file.
